


Пидорас и его женщины

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em></em><strong>Ланцелот.</strong> ...Как тебя зовут?<br/><strong>Кот.</strong> Машенька.<br/><strong>Ланцелот.</strong> Я думал — ты кот.<br/><strong>Кот.</strong> Да, я кот, но люди иногда так невнимательны.<br/>
Хозяева мои до сих пор удивляются, что я еще ни разу не окотился.<br/>
Говорят: что же это ты, Машенька?</p>
<p>(Е.Шварц, "Дракон")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пидорас и его женщины

Однажды утром Занзас, босс Варии, решил, что он пидорас.  
Не потому, что накануне он мешал континентальные сорта виски с островными - хотя это тоже была не очень хорошая идея.  
И даже не потому, что он отказался подписать приказ о почасовой оплате операций, мотивировав свое решение тем, что чертовы дармоеды в варийской форме будут ебать вола на работе вдвое дольше. Тут он как раз никаких угрызений совести не испытывал.  
Дело было в другом.

Он просто хотел кого-нибудь трахнуть. Кого-нибудь без сисек, без накрашенной морды (то есть, Луссурия отпадал сразу; это Занзаса не расстроило) и месячных. Ему даже сон приснился, в котором он яростно вбивался в жаркую узкую задницу (чертов Луссурия, когда напивался, начинал бредить в таких вот выражениях, крепко запомнившихся Занзасу - правда, в изложении Луссурии узкая задница обычно бывала холодной, жаркую Занзас додумал сам). Еще в этом сне у владельца задницы наличествовали яйца и член, и этот факт почему-то вызывал у Занзаса бурный восторг. Он и проснулся-то со стояком.  
Надо было что-то делать.  
Занзас подрочил в душе, зевая и размышляя, кого бы натянуть.  
Далеко ходить не хотелось. Ебать рядовых тоже не хотелось: Занзас подозревал, что они сочтут это наказанием, а поддерживать дисциплину такими методами было бы утомительно. Раз начнешь - потом заебешься.  
Может быть, офицеры, - подумал Занзас и, продолжая мучительно зевать, отправился на разведку. Вот, например, Бельфегор, - размышлял он, шагая по коридору. - У него, наверное, задница как раз то, что надо. Никогда не приглядывался. Или Леви. Леви же отсосет и "спасибо" скажет. Или Фран. Тут мысль Занзаса остановилась, дала задний ход и со скрежетом развернулась на месте. Так вот, Леви...  
Замок тем временем просыпался. Раньше Занзас никогда не вставал в такое время - поэтому сейчас от него шарахались уборщики и горничные. А он-то думал, что в замке их вообще нет.

Занзас был совершенно уверен, что Леви обрадуется его появлению - так что в дверь стучать не стал. Пнул ее, и она распахнулась.  
Вот только Леви почему-то не обрадовался.  
Не обрадовалась.  
\- Босс, - сказала густым растерянным басом полуголая кобыла с мелкими обвисшими сиськами и выронила накладные усы. - Доброе утро, босс.  
Потом Занзас пятился в коридор, стараясь не слушать трагическую историю о том, как эта дура когда-то влюбилась в него с первого взгляда и решила притвориться мужиком, чтобы быть к нему поближе - потому что так-то ей ничего не светило.  
С таким рылом-то конечно, - подумал Занзас, но даже не сказал этого вслух, такой несчастной выглядела дурная баба. Занзас почувствовал себя не только пидорасом, но и джентльменом. Но пидорасом все-таки больше.  
\- Прикройся, - бросил он с порога. - И усы на место нацепи. Не уволю, хер с тобой.

Дверь в спальню Бельфегора Занзас пинком открывать не стал. На всякий случай. Он остановился под дверью и прислушался.  
\- Принцесса, - раздался из-за двери знакомый нудный голос. - А зачем вы глаза красите? Все равно никто не знает, что они у вас есть.  
\- Заткнись, дурочка, - ответил голос, который Занзас почему-то раньше считал мальчишечьим. Мягкий, вкрадчивый, ласковый. - Думаешь, если у меня руки заняты, ты в безопасности?  
\- Вовсе я так не думаю, - возразил Фран. Возразила. Блядь. - Мне просто любопытно. А все девочки рот открывают, когда ресницы красят? Мне вот учитель говорила, что это необязательно.  
Занзас отпрыгнул от двери и подавил недостойное желание забыть все, что слышал.

Оставался Сквало. Оставалась, мать ее. Наверняка "оставалась". Занзас шел по коридору широкими шагами, уборщики шарахались в ниши и притворялись швабрами. Длинные волосы, - яростно думал Занзас. - Ну конечно. И привычка орать, чуть что не так. Еще бы. А сиськи, мать их? Перебинтованы, что ли? Вот идиотка, сука ненормальная, Черная Мамба! Капитан Варии - баба, это надо же, а он-то сам куда смотрел все эти годы?!  
Дверь в спальню Сквало слетела с петель, ненормальная сука подскочила на кровати и приготовилась заорать, но Занзас уже содрал с нее одеяло и отшвырнул в сторону. Хорошо хоть, не сжег.

\- Да ты ебанулся, - тихо сказал Супербия Сквало, Второй Император Мечей, капитан Варии, Хранитель Дождя Занзаса. - Ты что, чертов босс, теперь утренний стояк лично проверять будешь?

И Занзас в очередной раз почувствовал себя пидорасом.  
Но вот теперь это было как нельзя более кстати.


End file.
